


Полный оборот (Full Cirle)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Reflection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт размышляет об отношениях между его братом и доктором Ватсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полный оборот (Full Cirle)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595360) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



Как уместно, думал Майкрофт, — на первой их встрече Джон убил ради Шерлока, на той, что предполагалось стать их последней, — Шерлок убил ради Джона.

Если бы он верил в такого рода вещи, он бы улыбнулся тому, как повернула судьба.

Но не улыбнулся. Майкрофт не верил в судьбу.

Но зато он верил в Шерлока Холмса. И знал, как сильно Шерлок заботится о Джоне Ватсоне, что бы Джон ни натворил.  
(А Майкрофт мог бы припомнить пару вещиц, в промежуток с их первой встречи после его смерти и до того, что сделала его _жена_.)

А еще более уместным, подумал Майкрофт, было то, куда они целились.  
Джон выстрелил таксисту в сердце.  
Шерлок выстрелил Магнуссену в голову.

Пуля прошила то, что ценилось ими выше всего.  
Что каждому из них казалось более разрушительным.

Шерлок ставил свой мозг выше всего, _все остальное служило лишь транспортом_ , а Джон представлял собой нравственный ориентир, _ты ведешь меня в нужном направлении_ , и оба они стреляли в то, что казалось им самым значимым.

Но вопреки мнению некоторых разочаровавшихся людей, Джон Ватсон не был глупым так же, как Шерлок Холмс не был бессердечным.

(Иногда это всеобщее заблуждение лишь работало им на пользу.)

Но Шерлок спас Джона потому, что любил.  
А Джон спас Шерлока потому, что был умен.

Иногда Майкрофт задавался вопросом, было ли что-то, чего эти два идиота не сделали бы ради друг друга.

Он боялся того дня, когда это произойдет.

Потому что тогда Англия падет.

                                                                        


End file.
